


How do I say this?

by Sidstar101



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Final Haikyuu Quest, Angst, Anime, Best Friends, Best Friends to Lovers, Coming Out, Fanfic, Fluff, Fluffy, Haikyuu - Freeform, Homophobia, Hugs, I suck at writing, IwaOi Day, Kisses, M/M, Misunderstanding, No Smut, Ship, Sleepovers, Story, Texting, aoba johsai, bunch of shit, chapters, drunk, fluff ending, haikyuu ships, iwaizumi isnt mean ffs, iwaoi - Freeform, iwaoi fanfic, iwa~chan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:54:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27890335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sidstar101/pseuds/Sidstar101
Summary: Iwaizumi realized hes gay and not just gay, gay for his best friend.Oikawa has always been openly Bisexual and has suspected Iwaizumi is gay, but didn't suspect that his best friend returned the feelings.Iwaizumi needs to find out how to come out to his teammates and his best friend.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kyoutani Kentarou/Yahaba Shigeru
Comments: 14
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> TRIGGER WARNING HOMOPHOBIA WILL APPEAR IN THIS FANFIC BUT ONLY A LITTLE 
> 
> I hope u enjoy lol give me advice on how to write cause I think I suck

Iwaizumis POV:

Iwaizumi is gay. Gay. He likes boys. Groaning, Iwaizumi dragged his hands down his face and fell on his bed next to Oikawa who was texting Makki and Mattsun on the confirmation of Yahaba and Kyoutanis relationship. "Whats wrong?" asked Oikawa looking down at his best friend. 'You have it easy Tooru, you have always been openly bisexual and you don't care what others think about you unless it's to do with volleyball, why can't I be confident like you, why can't I tell you I like guys. You would understand.' Thats what Iwaizumi wanted to say instead of in his head, instead he said to Oikawa, "Sorry 'kawa I'm just tired." Oikawa gave the smaller guy a grin and ruffled his spiky hair, "Stop staying up so late Iwa~chan!" Iwaizumi felt his face heat up and panicked that his cheeks were turning red. In panic Iwaizumi said," Shut up Trashykawa." Oikawa pouted, "So rude Iwa~chan! You should be nicer to you captain." Iwaizumi rolled his eyes and turned away from Oikawa to hide his reddening cheeks, changing the subject, "Were you expecting Yahaba and Kyoutani to get together?" Oikawa laughed, "You didn't notice the looks between them? Mad dog-chan even smiled at Yahaba once!" Iwaizumi frowned in disbelief. "Yahaba has been toning it down with the insults too," Oikawa continued ignoring Iwaizumis eye rolls. Blocking out Oikawas chattering Iwaizumi relaxed onto Oikawas shoulder and let his thoughts drift. 'Oikawas so cute when he can't stop talking, except when he's talking to his fangirls, ugh they always distract him from living his life and me. WAIT WHAT?!' "IWA~CHAN WHATS WRONG" Oikawa shouted rolling over and gripping Iwaizumis shoulders. Iwaizumi blushed furiously at the gentle grip of Oikawas fingers on his shoulder and said, "Sorry I just realized something in my head, wait, did I say something?" Oikawa let go of Iwaizumi's shoulders and said, "You tensed up and said wait what?!. I could also feel your pulse speed up and you face on my shoulder got warmer." Iwaizumi felt his face heat up even more, "You noticed all that?" "Of course, you're my best friend Iwaizumi."Oikawa stated wrapping his arms around Iwaizumi's neck. Not believing it was possible for him to get any redder, Iwaizumi pushed Oikawa off him and muttered, "Shut up Crappy Oikawa I know that."

After Oikawa went home, Iwaizumi hugged the blanket that had been draped over Oikawas chest, breathing in the sweet scent of milk bread, Oikawas obsession. Confusion filled his mind, why was he feeling this way about Oikawa, Iwaizumi had come to terms about his sexuality but did he like....Oikawa?! "Definitely not," he muttered uncertainly, tossing the blanket across the room, he got up off his bed and grabbed a notebook, writing down all the signs he may have a crush on Oikawa. 

His List - 

-Wanting to feeling his touch  
-Blushing  
-Missing him all the time  
-Loving his company  
-Thinks he's pretty  
-Stares at him during their matches  
-Thinking about Oikawa  
-Wanting to be more than a Best friend

"WHAT?!" Iwaizumi shrieked in such a high pitched voice he shocked himself. "I'm in love with Tooru Oikawa, I'm In love with an idiot, a lovable idiot, my fucking best friend, I know he's Bi, maybe he likes me, no he doesn't I'm so stupid, I'm gay, I love my best friend, I'm in love with Tooru Oikawa...." Iwaizumi kept muttering this out loud gripping his head. Suddenly the door to his room opened and Iwaizumis parents stood in the door looking down at their son lying on the floor in a dark room with his hands wrapped around his head. Looking up in surprise and regretting it when he saw the strange looks he was getting from his parents. "Are you okay?" asked his mother eyeing the mess he'd made on his floor. "Yeah sorry mum, dad, I think I'll go to sleep now," Iwaizumi said, flustered and embarrassed his parents had seen his outburst.  
After getting into his pajamas and hopping into bed, Iwaizumi allowed his mind to calm down and thought, "I'll think about this tomorrow, I just need to focus on volleyball and not Tooru or coming out." Gradually sleep took over him and his eyes shut heavily.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa just pissing off Iwaizumi cause why not :))
> 
> But also a bit about Oikawas sexuality cause also why not

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY IT TOOK ME SO LONG TO POST THIS CHAPTER MY COMPUTER BROKE AND I HAD TO GET IT FIXED 
> 
> For the group chat these are who the usernames are
> 
> Oikawa - Great king  
> Iwaizumi - Iwa~chan  
> Makki - Makkiiiii  
> Mattsun - Mattsun_eyebrows  
> Watari - Watari  
> Mad dog - I.am.mad  
> Yahaba - dogtamer  
> Kindaichi - not_an_onion  
> Kunimi - letmesleep

Oikawas POV:

Joy bubbled up inside him as he walked home. Oikawa was gushing over Iwaizumis flushed face in his head. 'Maybe he likes me!' Oikawa thought hopefully, but then his mood dropped, the feeling of rejection washing over him. Iwaizumi was definitely straight. Sighing he trudged home, the spring in his step disappearing with his hope.

(This paragraph takes place when Oikawa and Iwaizumi are in their first year of middle school. It's still Oikawas POV.)

"I'm bisexual," said Oikawa proudly to Iwaizumi. His best friend gasped and hugged him, I'm glad you had the courage to come out to me Oikawa." Oikawa felt his face heat up but didn't try to do anything about it, happiness was all he could feel. It made him feel warm and fuzzy all over at Iwaizumis acceptance of who Oikawa was. Sadly that happiness didn't last too long because some boys sitting nearby heard them. Oikawa was quite outgoing so he was planning to tell everyone but on his own terms. He knew he wouldn't be ashamed of his sexuality because there is nothing wrong with it, but others don't think the same way. The boys snickered and walked off to notify their friends. Soon the news was all over the school and Oikawa was getting teased non-stop.  
A week after the news of his sexuality had come out, Iwaizumi limped into volleyball club covered in bruises and cuts. His eye was black and swollen, his leg was bruised and was painful to even look at. "Iwa~chan!" shrieked Oikawa as the boy collapsed onto the gym floor. Turns out a group of boys and girls were making fun of Oikawa loudly and Iwaizumi had beaten them up. The nurse gave him an ice pack and let him lay down in the sick bay. "Never do that again," growled Oikawa, trying to make his voice sound angry but knowing Iwaizumi could hear the fear in it.  
After that event though, no one at their school ever made fun of Oikawas sexuality again, and Oikawa was free be openly proud of who he was. Although Oikawa still has problems with people outside of his school, he knows Iwaizumi will always be there to protect him.

(Back to present day)

As soon as Oikawa got home he raced up to his room ignoring his mothers greeting. Diving onto his bed Oikawa jumped onto his phone to see the groupchat were still talking about Kyoutani and Yahaba. 

On the group chat 'Aoba johsai is better than shiratorizawa:

Makkiiiiiii: YAHABA YOU STILL SHOULD HAVE TOLD US FIRST AND NOT STUPID WATARI  
Watari: Excuse me?!  
Great King: Wtf is going on here  
Mattsun_eyebrows: Finally home from Iwiazumis house loverboy

Oikawa flushed and furiously began typing again attempting to change the subject.

Great king: What are you talking about????? Anyway whats up with mad dog-chan and his owner  
I.am.mad: Shut up  
Iwa~chan: Don't be rude to your captain  
I.am.mad: Ok  
dogtamer: lol  
I.am.mad: Ur mean  
dogtamer: sowwy  
I.am.mad: it's okay  
Great king: WHAT THE HELL MAD DOG CHAN  
Iwa~chan: Shut up Trashykawa I need to sleep  
Great king: Meanieeeee  
Makkiiiii: ALL OF YOU GET A ROOM  
Mattsun_eyebrows: Anyway BACK TO THE TOPIC  
Watari: No need to shout  
letmesleep: No need to talk at all  
not_an_onion: ^  
Mattsun_eyebrows: Simp  
Makkiiiii: @dogtamer why tell Watari first of all people  
Mattsun_eyebrows: YEAH WHY TELL WATARI  
Great king: ^  
not_an_onion: ^  
letmesleep: ^  
dogtamer: EVEN YOU KUNIMI?!  
i.am.mad: Shut up everyone  
dogtamer: Okay bby  
Great king: GET A ROOM  
Mattsun_eyebrows: u too  
Iwa~chan: SHUT UP TRASHYKAWA OR I'LL CHANGE MY USERNAME  
Makki: Oooooo couple fight  
Iwa~chan: WHAT?  
letmesleep: Shut up  
Great king: @Iwa~chan OKAY I'LL SLEEP AND EVERYONE ELSE SLEEP OR ILL MAKE YOU RUN LAPS  
Makkiiiii: okokokokokok  
Mattsun_eyebrows: Yes great king  
not_an_Onion: Okay captain

Oikawa felt the familiar jump in his heart when he saw Iwaizumi waiting by his letter box. Pulling himself together, Oikawa stepped out of his house and ran up to greet Iwaizumi.  
"Iwa~chan! Good morning!"  
"Hey Oikawa" Iwaizumi smiled, "Now hurry up and get moving we need to walk faster to school today. Do you know how long I had to wait Shittykawa" Oikawa poked his tongue out at him and let let his best best friend complain about Oikawas sleeping habits and attitude.  
Once the pair reached the front gates of Aoba Johsai high they parted ways with a fist bump and went to their first class. 'English' Oikawa groaned inwardly, purposely slowing his steps so he would be late for a double class of English, his least favorite subject. His mood brightened though when he saw Makki in the classroom sitting at their usual spot. A sly grin formed onto Oikawas face as he sat down next to his friend, having no intention to do any English but to ask about all the tea on Kyoutani and Yahaba.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I have a plan for this story I just need to execute it and yeah so hopefully I can get my plan into words and post in a few days

**Author's Note:**

> End of first chapter :0
> 
> I hope this is okay please say if you enjoyed it in the comments and give me writing advice.


End file.
